


Little Present

by LuckyJam



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans!Frost, look i'm not calling them Taina and Tina over and over again ok, you try writing that without getting confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJam/pseuds/LuckyJam
Summary: Caveira and Frost spice up their love life with some rough sex.





	Little Present

Caveira felt so exposed. Here she was on her knees, naked as the day she was born, with her hands tied tightly behind her back. Every few seconds she’d struggle against the ropes, but it was no use. If there was one thing Frost knew, it was how to secure her prey. Which is all Caveria was right now, her prey. She could see the lust in Frost’s eyes. It drove her _wild. _Caveira’s breathing hitched as Frost reached out to stroke her cheek. She scanned over Caveira’s naked body, biting her lip. She was entranced with way her shoulders tensed as she tested the ropes, showing off her toned, muscular arms and the thin scars that covered her body like beauty marks. They had been together long enough for Frost to know each and every one of them. There wasn’t an inch of Caveira’s body that she didn’t know, and not an inch of her she didn’t love. Although her heart was hammering in her chest, Caveira appeared calm and collected, like the soldier she was trained to be. However, not even BOPE could prepare her for what Frost had planned. She knelt down and tilted up her head so she was inches away from her face.__

__“I like this look on you, Tania.” She purred, “You’re like my own little present, just waiting to be unwrapped.” Caveira pulled back from her touch, scoffing. Frost raised an eyebrow. “So that’s how you wanna play it.” She let go of Caveira’s chin and stood up, looming over her girlfriend._ _

__Caveira narrowed her eyes, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. This was her favorite part of their game. She _loved _to tease Frost, especially because it was so easy to get under her skin. “Do your worst, querida.” She challenged. Frost grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to look up. Caveira gasped at the sudden aggression. Her breathing staggered, filled with anticipation. Frost kept a tight grip on her with one hand, and unzipped her pants with the other. “That’s quite a mouth you have there.” She remarked, pulling her already stiff cock out from her boxers. “Let’s put it to good use.” She roughly pushed Caveira’s face into her crotch, expecting her to open her mouth. She did, of course. She gently sucked the tip of Frost’s penis, looking up at her with teasing eyes. “F-Fuck...” She moaned, rolling her hips. She ran her hand through Caveira’s hair, getting her fingers tangled in that thick sea of dark hair. She looked down at her girlfriend, watching her just barely suck the tip. Caveira looked up at her, eyes narrowed. She _knew _that she was driving Frost up a wall. Frost bit her lip. “You like the taste of my cock, huh?” She asked. Caveira nodded, licking up her girlfriend’s shaft. Frost then smirked, getting a firm grip on the back of her lover’s head, “Then swallow it whole.” She growled, roughly shoving Caveira’s head down to the base of her cock, awarding a low moan from her lover. She knew Caveira loved it when she got rough, so she never held back. Frost rolled her hips, thrusting as she shoved her cock down her throat.  
Caveira bobbed her head up and down Frost’s hard shaft, gagging as she took it further down her throat. She felt Frost place her other hand on top of her head, holding her in place as she started thrusting her hips. She moaned as Frost practically fucked her throat, loving every second of it. Eventually, she pulled back, letting Caveira catch her breath. Frost looked down at her girlfriend, cupping her face. Caveira grinned back up at her, breathing heavily she licked Frost’s precum from her lips. Her hair was a mess, all tangled and pushed back from Frost gripping it so tightly. She cupped Caveira’s face, tilting up her head to kiss her passionately. She moaned lowly, feeling Caveira lightly bite at her bottom lip. Frost pulled away, “I want you so bad.” She muttered, leaning in for another kiss. Caveira managed to slip in some tongue before she pulled away._____ _

______“Then what are you waiting for?” She replied. Frost grinned, picking Caveira up and bending her over the bed. She held her down by her neck, and bit her lip at the sight. Caveira arched her back, putting her bare ass in the air. She gripped the back of her neck tighter, earning a moan. Frost chuckled lowly; she loved watching her girlfriend writhe against her. She spread Caveira’s cheeks, and rubbed two fingers against her asshole. She slid in her fingers in, slowly pumping them in and out of her ass. Caveira moaned, lowly. Frost curled her fingers, pumping them in and out faster as Caveira whined loudly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How’s that feel, baby?” She smirked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Caveira bit back another loud moan, “Por favor...” She breathed out, “foda me áspero.”  
Frost smirked, gripping Caveira’s hips tightly. She pulled her ass against her, rubbing her stiff cock against her asshole. Although her Portuguese wasn’t great, Frost knew what she was asking. She leaned forward, nipping her ear and whispering, _“I’m gonna fucking tear you apart, Taina.” _She guided herself into Caveira, groaning softly. If she hadn’t bothered to loosen her up, she would have been even tighter. Frost didn’t worry too much though. She knew Caveira liked it rough. She slowly moved into her until she was balls deep, lingering for a moment before she pulled back and started thrusting. _Hard. _______ _ _ _ _

__________Caveira tilted her head back, moaning loudly as Frost mercilessly pounded her ass. Frost hunched over her, burying her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. She groaned as she thrusted in and out of her, loving the feeling of Caveira’s tight asshole wrapped around her. They continued on like this; Frost relentlessly pounding away as Caveira’s moans got louder and louder. She arched her back, writhing against the ropes that bound her wrists behind her back. She was completely at Frost’s mercy, and she loved it. She could feel herself reaching her climax. “Tina...” She begged, “não pare... _não pare porra!!” _Frost whined as Caveira tightened around her. She kept on thrusting, not letting her rest from her orgasam. However, Frost couldn’t hold back any longer. She pulled out of Caveira, rubbing her cock as she came on her back. “F-Fuck...” She moaned, _“Shit...”____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As Frost came down from her orgasm, she reached over to the knife she kept in her night stand, and cut Caveira free from the ropes. She tossed the knife aside, and slid into bed with her lover. She wrapped her arms around her, sighing heavily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Was I too rough?” She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not at all.” Caveira replied. She smiled softly, “But it’s sweet that you ask.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Frost grinned, “Just because I fuck you like a whore doesn’t mean I can’t treat you like a princess.” She teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Caveira blushed heavily, scooting away from Frost as she covered her face, “God, shut up.” She laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Frost pulled her back in, wrapping her up tight so she couldn’t get away. She giggled softly, kissing the back of her neck. “You _are _my princess, Tiana.” She sighed happily, “Whether you like it or not.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Caveira turned to face Frost, gently cupping her face. “I love you.” She sighed happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Frost grinned. “I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
